The present invention relates generally to an improved product transfer and conveyor system, and more particularly to a transfer mechanism particularly adapted for use in combination with an elevated product storage hopper, such as, for example, those storage hoppers typically utilized to store grain, pulverulent solids, and/or other solids pending shipment to a different location or an ultimate destination. The features of the present invention provide for substantially dust-free transfer of the material, and hence the apparatus is highly desirable for use in various locations, including urban locations where dust discharge may be deemed unacceptable.
The utilization of elevated product storage hoppers has been a common practice in the agricultural business, with such storage hoppers being utilized in country elevator locations. The location of the hoppers is determined by the expedience of the business, with product transfers being made from the hopper to a transport vehicle such as a grain tank for railroad use, or a semi-trailer grain tank for over-the-road service. Both modes of transportation require transfer of the stored product from the hopper to the transit vehicle, with time as well as dust release being important factors.
The present invention expedites the dust-free transfer of materials such as grains from a storage hopper to a transient vehicle by means of a hopper unloading means which is operatively coupled to the hopper structure per se. The enclosed volume of storage hoppers is typically an external wall of circular or rectangular configuration, with a generally inverted cone comprising the bottom surface. The bottom surface will also be provided with a central opening for accommodating discharge of the stored material, as required. The hopper unloading mechanism of the present invention is designed to be operatively coupled to the bottom central opening of the storage hopper and indeed has a configuration which functions as a continuation of the inverted cone of the hopper.
The hopper unloading means comprises a transition body of generally frustoconical configuration with a top inlet in communication with the central bottom opening of the hopper, and also with a bottom discharge port. The bottom discharge port, in turn, delivers material to the inlet port of an elongated delivery auger system which is also dust-free in operation. The delivery auger system comprises a horizontally disposed enclosed barrel with an elongated axis and opposed ends, with a delivery screw mounted for rotation about the axis of the barrel. With the proximal end of the barrel receiving product from the transition body, the distal end portion, in turn, is provided with a flexible enclosed delivery tube which has a compliant exterior shell for accommodating free axial length adjustment. The flexible enclosed delivery tube provides a continuation of dust-free discharge directly into the transport enclosure.
As an additional feature, means are provided for adjustably rotating the hopper unloading means including the delivery auger about an axis extending generally through the product receiving opening adjacent the proximal end. In this manner, the delivery auger is arranged for selective radial positioning of the auger barrel and enclosed delivery tube so as to conveniently arrange for product discharge at precise locations. In the loading of large vessels, such as, for example, barges, boat hulls and the like, it is frequently necessary to load the vessel in a predetermined fashion in order to reduce the amount of stress in the vessel upon displacement due to loading. The selective positioning of the delivery tube is, of course, advantageous to accommodate this feature.
As a still further feature of the invention, the enclosed barrel for the auger system may be provided with an extension positioned generally along the barrel axis, and with the enclosed delivery tube being in turn coupled to the end of the barrel extension. Such an arrangement enhances the flexibility of application, and permits use in a wide variety of locations and applications.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an enclosed hopper unloading means for use in combination with an elevated product storage hopper, with the unloading means being operatively coupled to the base of the hopper, and provided for adjustable rotation of the unloading means about the hopper axis.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a dust-free transfer means for use in combination with transfer of product from a product storage hopper to a transport vehicle, and wherein the transfer means comprises a hopper unloading system arranged to receive product from the port or opening in the base of the storage hopper, and thereafter transported through the barrel of a delivery auger system into a flexible enclosed delivery tube which is positioned within the confines of the transport vehicle.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved hopper unloading means for use in combination with a product storage hopper for delivering product from the hopper to a transport vehicle, and wherein the hopper unloading means receives product from the base of the hopper, and thereafter passes the product through an elongated delivery auger system to a remotely positioned enclosed delivery tube, with the arrangement further including a means for adjustably rotating the hopper unloading means so as to accommodate selective radial positioning of the auger barrel relative to the storage hopper.
Other and further objects of the present inventions will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a study of the following specification, appended claims and accompanying drawings.